


By That Sin Fell the Angels

by allofthefandoms



Category: Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe-Supernatural, Angels and Demons, But only the results are on screen, DEATH AND VIOLENCE, M/M, star crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthefandoms/pseuds/allofthefandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was the sweetest poison, and William could not get enough.  He knew the devil by a thousand names and just one kiss, a kiss that scorched his blood like fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By That Sin Fell the Angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cariliscrazy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cariliscrazy).



> This hurt me from beginning to end...

                He was the sweetest poison, and William could not get enough.  He knew the devil by a thousand names and just one kiss, a kiss that scorched his blood like fire.  He was sure his brothers in the garrison knew, that the eyes that bored into him after every tryst were shaming and condemning him to the hell that awaited the impure.

But if Theodore was in hell would it really be that much of a curse?

Perhaps this already was hell, doomed to love in secret and in shame.  Perhaps he had already been cast out and damned without even knowing.  The thought left him shaking and cold as he slid into his sparse bunk, so different from the lavish and well-appointed chambers he had just departed from.  He was a solider of the Lord, luxury was unnecessary.  But he knew he was not going to sleep tonight. 

The stars were cold daggers as he walked into the courtyard, taunting him with their distant purity.   He had fallen from that untouchable grace a long time ago.

He thought back to the first kiss he had ever shared with the demon.  It had been all angry teeth and tongue and spit and it had been the best kiss of William’s life.  Theodore had kissed like he had fought, meaning to win, and just like in the battlefield, William had been swept away.

“Such a pretty little thing,” Theodore had growled, biting at William’s pulse point and making him gasp.  “Such a surprise no one hasn’t snapped you up already.”  William had put up a token resistance but the kisses ran through him like fire and rendered him boneless in the demon’s arms.

And it had been like that ever since.

Suddenly there was a commotion in a lower courtyard.  Grabbing his sword from where he had rested by a fountain, William ran to the gate.

“We killed the green skinned demon!”

A head was dropped in the center of the courtyard where the amassing angels could see it.  William would recognize that face anywhere.  The sharp glints of the silver mocked him in the torchlight, the blonde hair burnished and perfect gold, the skin the color of fresh grass in springtime.

But Theodore was dead and no one here would mourn him or celebrate his life.  He was the enemy. They would drink to the great victory that was his death, hail his killer as a hero.  William wouldn’t even be allowed to cry, only smile and pretend that this was what he wanted.  Pretend that he hadn’t lost the one thing that gave his life any value or meaning.  The others were already pouring into the courtyard, talking animatedly among themselves, hymns to God filling the air as the celebration began.  But William was stony faced, heart aching.  He wanted to scream, cry, curse the skies and the fates that had brought him to this but all he could do was turn away.

So this was what hell really felt like.


End file.
